


Vampires Among Us

by kozumeace



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeace/pseuds/kozumeace
Summary: Kihyun is just a shy vampire, outside of the way he dresses and his nightly habits you couldn't tell.Wonho is a cold-blooded vampire hunter, if it wasn't for the case under his bed and his own nightly habits you couldn't tell.They meet at school, Kihyun goes so no one truly suspects what he is and wonho goes because a rumor that a vampire roams here.Neither knows the others secrets and they don't want to share either.Until one night when it all goes wrong.





	1. Chapter One: Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story mentions the following through out:  
> Blood  
> Abuse (verbal and maybe physical)  
> Suicide attempt mention, once.  
> Murder  
> Sex  
> Alcohol

The ground was hard, but wet as Kihyuns bare feet hit the dirt while he ran. His feet were cut up by the twigs and rocks hidden in the shadow of the night. None of that stopped him from pushing forward though, the only thing keeping him going was playing at the back of his mind over and over again. The memory will forever haunt him, he knows it will. Watching that happen to them wasn’t something he would ever forget. 

He knew what he had to do, it was the only solution. His mind racing too fast to think of any other way. The only problem he faced was that he didn’t know where exactly he was supposed to go. He kept running, knowing, hoping, he’d find where. His thoughts elsewhere caused him to trip, stopping his thoughts. He was on his hands and knees breathing in heavy gasps. His knee was bleeding from scrapping it on a rock as he fell and his hands were covered in dirt. His chest felt heavy as he tried to stand. 

“Ah ah ah, stay down. Rest.” Kihyun’s head shot up at the words, the voice being slightly menacing. A man stood before him, and kihyun stared up at him with wide eyes. His eyes were dark, the corners of his lips appeared to be curled upwards, but you couldn’t help but notice the frown on his face. His skin was pale, only his face, neck, and hands visible to be able to tell. His suit, a three piece, was cleaned like he wasn’t in the woods just after a storm on a muggy, fall night. His shoes were shiny and his hair was styled perfectly. “You’re looking for me I presume.” 

“W-who..”

The man let out a laugh.

“I’m Hyungwon, a demon.” With that, all of Kihyuns questions about the man were answered. That didn’t relax him though, because with what he wanted there were going to be conditions. “You know what I can do, and I assume you know that there are conditions to me doing it.” Kihyun didn’t know what came over him but he let out a strangled sob and began to speak.

“Bring them b-back.. Please.. I c-can’t lose- I can’t lose them.” 

Hyungwon smiled sadly at the boy. “I’ll do what you ask as long as you do as I ask.”   
Without hesitation Kihyun nodded quickly. Then Hyungwon nodded once.

“Stand, Kihyun.”

Kihyun did as he was told and stood. Hyungwon rested a hand on Kihyuns cheek for a second before dropping it and locking his fingers together in front of him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, gazes locked. Kihyuns face filled with nerves and Hyungwons face was relaxed. Kihyun felt like Hyungwon was giving a few minutes to really think over the things he was willing to give up. He started to doubt everything but then the memory of what he just saw back home came rushing back and his face dropped. He would do anything. Hyungwon seemed to have read Kihyuns mind because he nodded.

“I will bring them back..” Kihyuns face lit up at those words. “But only if you do something for me.”

“Anything!” Kihyun's voice was hopeful, oh so hopeful.

“In a few years time, when your older, I shall come for you and I shall make you the same creature of the night that took them away from you.”

Kihyuns face fell. He didn’t expect that. He wasn’t so sure anymore. Should he really become the thing that took them, his family, away? His face grew hard as he thought about it.

“I’ll do it.” There was a crack in his voice when he said.

Hyungwon smiled sympathetically, “I’ll be in touch.” The tall man turned and started to walk away. Kihyuns eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey! Wait, what about my family? When will you be in touch?”

Hyungwon stopped and turned to face him. 

“When you reach home you family will be alive and well, with no recollection of what has happened to them.” He turned and started to walk away again. 

“What about me!” Kihyun yelled after him only to be ignored. He shook his head and started to chase the mans retreating figure. Within seconds Hyunwon was gone, no trace of him anywhere. He shook his head and with a lighter heart but more confused head, he made his way back home.


	2. Chapter Two: Six Years Later

Today Kihyun turns 22. Six years ago today he watched his family get brutally murdered by a creature with fangs, six years ago he made a deal with a demon to bring them back. For six whole years he continuously watched over his shoulder, waiting to be approached by the tall man in the three piece suit. Hyungwon was never there though, he didn’t see him once in the past six years and that made Kihyun very nervous. How long would it be before Kihyun was taken away from his family forever? 

Kihyun looked out across the field as he worked, his father a little ways away from him chopping firewood and his mother back at the house hanging laundry outside to dry. They looked so small with how far away they were, unaware of the deal their own son had made so many years ago. They remembered nothing of the night they were killed but the memory lived on in kihyuns mind. He’d always remembered. 

He shook his head and continue at his work for his dad, trying to distract his mind. His thoughts were disrupted though. The snap of a tree branch behind him made him jump, he turned and saw nothing behind him. He squinted trying to see past the tree line, shaking his head he turned back to continue working only to jump back at the man in front of him. 

“Hyungwon..” Kihyun trailed off, staring at the man in front of him. He still wore a three piece suit but this time instead of it being dark brown with a white undershirt, the suit and undershirt were black. His hair no longer brown either, it was white with roots that were black. His eyes a blue color now, almost white. If it wasn’t for the way his mouth still curled up but frowned at the same time he was almost unrecognizable, but kihyun knew it was him. He’d never forget that face. Kihyun looked behind the man in front of him towards his parents. They haven’t strayed from what they were doing, unknowing of what Kihyun knew was going to happen. 

“I’m guessing you know why I’m here?” Hyungwon questioned and Kihyun nodded slowly. “Then we should go..” Hyungwon motioned to the tree line behind them.

“But.. my parents..” Kihyun hadn’t removed his eyes from them since Hyungwon showed up, in fear something would happen to them.

“Your parents will mourn your disappearance but I’ll make sure it isn’t too hard on them. Now come, we don’t have all day.” Hyungwon stepped around Kihyun and made his way towards the trees. Kihyun stared after his parents for a moment longer before tearing his eyes away from them and making his way after the tall demon, towards the end of his life and the beginning of a new chapter for him. 

After walking silently for what felt like hours to kihyun, they came to a clearing in the forest, in the center sat a flat rock. Hyungwon stood next to the rock,

“Sit.” Hyungwon motioned towards the rock and Kihyun gave him a confused look. “Sit.” Hyungwon said it more sternly than the first time and so Kihyun sat on the rock. 

“What I’m about to do to you will hurt, immensely. You will scream, you will bleed and then you will die.” Hyungwon said this all with a tone in his voice that Kihyun couldn’t place. “When you wake, you’ll think nothing happened but I can assure you that will pass and the hunger will kick in.” 

Kihyun began to fidget, the thought of all the pain he was going to be in scared him. Could he do it? Is it too late to back out? And like he could read his mind, hyungwon spoke again. 

“You can’t back out of this. I wouldn’t have made this deal if I didn’t think your body could handle it. We don’t need anymore vampires who can’t handle being one.” Hyungwon looked into the distance with his last statement and then shook his head and turned to Kihyun. “Are you ready?”

Kihyun had so many questions but he nodded without thought and hyungwon set his forefinger and middle finger on the center of Kihyuns forehead. 

At first nothing happened, just silence surround the two of them. Soon thereafter though Kihyun felt heat rising up his body, the feeling of fire starting in his toes and make its way up, stinging his fingers and heating his face. At first the feeling was bearable but after a few seconds he was gritting his teeth waiting for it to be over. After the feeling of burning overtook him, his mouth began to fill with blood. He began to spit and cough but it kept coming. Hyungwon removed his fingers and stepped back, staring guiltily at Kihyun. Kihyun laid back against the flat rock, his whole body writhing in pain, blood staining around his mouth and his clothes. His vision blurred and became black around the edges, he knew the end was coming and he clenched his fists and his jaw, his fingernails cutting his hands and his teeth together. He let out a scream through his clenched teeth and soon he just laid there. Silent. Unmoving. Still. He laid there dead.


	3. Chapter Three: Present Day

Kihyun looked at his reflection in front of him, his pale face staring back at him like always. He looked to his outfit. Sometimes he wondered if he made it too obvious he was a vampire, what with his black turtleneck, jeans, trench coat and boots he didn’t leave any room for any other thoughts. If it wasn’t for Minhyuk taking the time to get to know him he probably wouldn’t have any friends. 

Kihyun shook his head and turned to grab his bag, sighing when seeing he was running low on blood bottles. Everyone who knew Kihyun, that being only Minhyuk and Hyungwon, knew that he hated drinking blood from people themselves, he always carried little plastic test tubes of blood in a little bag that he carried around on his shoulder. The tubes were covered in stickers so that you couldn’t see what they held. He only had two left, he’d have to see about getting a refill soon. Kihyun then sighed, he hated having to refill because it meant stealing blood from hospitals and he hates the fact that he has to steal. 

A knock at his apartment door shook him from his thoughts and he quickly walked over to the entry and checked through the peephole. Minhyuk. Kihyun sighed for the second time that morning but this time out of relief, He undid the chain lock and the door lock and let the taller boy in. 

“Hi, Ki.” Minhyuk stepped in the vampires apartment and towards the kitchen. “Got anything to eat?” Minhyuk turned to Kihyun who shook his head. “That’s fine we can stop somewhere-” He paused noticing the glum look on Kihyuns face. “What’s wrong?” His question caused Kihyun to sigh again.

“I only have two bottles left..” He trailed off, fidgeting with the strap of his bag. Minhyuk gave Kihyun a sympathetic smile and walked over to him, resting his hand on Kihyuns shoulder. 

“Let’s not think about that for now, that could last you a couple weeks. Let’s just get through today's classes. I heard we’re getting a new student!” Min smiled brightly and Kihyun smiled weakly back and nodded. “Okay, well we should leave soon as we gotta stop for me to get something to eat.”

Kihyun and Minhyuk then left and made their way towards the starbucks by their school. They were walking in a comfortable silence until a thought popped into Kihuyns head.

“Wait.. How did you find out we’re getting a new student?” Though after he said it, he knew the answer. “Jooheon?” Minhyuk blushed and nodded causing Kihyun to roll his eyes. “You’re always getting information off of your boy toy.” A smile evident on Kihyuns face as he said it.

“He’s not a toy!” Minhyuk said all defensively. 

Everyone knew Minhyuk had a crush on Jooheon, except Jooheon himself. Kihyun loved to tease Min for it. Kihyun also knew Jooheon had a crush on Minhyuk and has tried time and time again to get Minhyuk to make a move but Minhyuk insists Jooheon doesn’t feel the same. This would cause Kihyun to roll his eyes every time, Kihyun craves the attention Jooheon and Minhyuk give each other. It’s close to impossible for Kihyun though, being a vampire has it’s setbacks. He ages too slow, he feeds on blood and he can’t survive in the sunlight without his necklace for more than a few hours. It sucked sometimes, he wished had never made that deal 49 years ago. 

At the thought of his necklace he instinctively brought his hand up to hold it.

“You know.. you never told me what’s in that locket?” Minhyuk watched as Kihyuns hands fiddle with the oval shaped pendant. Minhyul knew Kihyun was a secretive person but that never stopped him from trying.

“It’s nothing Min.” And before Minhyuk could ask anything else, they reached starbucks and Kihyun made his way inside. Kihyun stood by the window staring out at the sun as Min walked up to the counter to order. 

Minhyuk was just about to spout out his order when the bell above the door rang causing him to turn towards the door. Kihyun felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up but didn’t dare turn around to see who entered. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to see Mins face light up with his ever so friendly smile. 

“Hey, you’re the new kid at SU right?” With Minhyuks words Kihyun turned to get a look at the guy. His back was towards Kihyun and Kihyun could make out every muscle on his back through the tight black t-shirt he wore. He wore navy blue cargo pants, which Kihyun usually despised but somehow the man seemed to pull them off; he wore combat style boots and had a baseball cap on. 

“Uh.. yea that’s me. How’d you know?” The man's voice has a cauious tone to it, Kihyun noticed his voice was deep but not as deep as he expected, the sound seemed to fit the man better. 

“My.. friend Jooheon told me about you!” Kihyun let out a laugh at Min calling Jooheon a friend causing both boys to look at him, one a glare the other questioning. “He is my FRIEND, Kihyun.” 

Kihyun opened his mouth to say a witty pun along the lines of ‘and I don’t drink blood’ but he remembered they are not only in public but there was also someone else paying attention. He decided to just not say anything but give Min a sly smile and nod. Minhyuk continued to glare but Kihyun could only focus on the fact that the new kid hadn’t taken his eyes off of him.

“Do I know you?” The strangers words caught kihyun and Minhyuk off gaurd, Kihyun was almost certain he had never met this man in his life. 

“I-I don’t think so..” Kihyun looked to Minhyuk for help because he didn’t know how to deal with this situation. Minhyuk nodded and went to speak up but was cut off.

“Really? Because I’m so sure I’ve seen you somewhere before.” The man continued to stare at Kihyun with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips. Kihyuns mind raced for a reply but he was coming up blank, he was sure he looked like a fish out of water as his mouth opened and closed in search of a reply. 

“Trust me,” Minhyuk began, taking the attention off of Kihyun, which Ki gave Min a grateful smile for. Min turned to give Kihyun a sly smile. “You don’t know him. He doesn’t leave that apartment of his unless it’s for class.” Minhyuks words made Kihyuns grateful smile fall into a small glare. 

“Hmm, I guess..” The stranger still seemed confused. “I’m Wonho by the way. What do you guys major in at school? I’m in physical therapy.” The name made the hairs on the back of Kihyuns neck stand on edge. He needed to get Minhyuk alone. 

“I am majoring in communications and Kihyun..” Minhyuk glaced over to Kihyun, noticing his panic filled face. “Ki’s mathematics. Um speaking of majors, we really have to go. Our one teacher hates it when we’re late.” Minhyuk let out an awkward laugh and immediately headed towards Kihyun. 

“Um.. okay? You didn’t order anything though.” Kihyun gave Wonho a nervous,polite smile as Minhyuk grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit.

“The introductions took up the time i needed to order, we’ll see each other some other time Wonho.” And with that Minhyuk pulled Kihyun out the door of the coffee shop. They walked a lttle ways away from the coffee shop before minhyuk stopped them and pulled Kihyun to the side, both of them leaning against the building. “What was the look for Ki?” KIhyun took a breath and turned to face Minhyuk.

“I know who he is.” Minhyuk went to open his mouth but Kihyun shook his head and continued. “At first I didn’t recognize anything about him but his name.. That I recognized.” Kihyun looked around to make sure know was listening. “He’s a.. He’s a vampire Hunter.”


End file.
